


Hadn't Meant To

by afteriwake



Series: Unpack Your Heart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene hadn't meant to fall in love with the pathologist, but she did anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadn't Meant To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> So **onceinabluemoon13** was feeling a bit down and I offered to write something fluffy and she asked for Molly/Irene fluff and I swear, this literally just wrote itself. Hope you enjoy, sweetie!

She hadn’t _meant_ to fall for the pathologist. She hadn’t planned on it, certainly. She’d had her sights firmly set on Sherlock, and the very single, very endearing and very adorable pathologist had been competition. She had decided to learn more about said competition, and so she decided to befriend Molly, learn what made the woman tick. She figured if she learned everything she could about Molly Hooper she could bend it to her needs, use her weaknesses against her, get her out of the way and have a clear shot at Sherlock

That, she came to realize later, had been her downfall.

In time, she came to realize the same thing Molly had realized long ago: Sherlock had zero romantic or sexual interest in anyone. Not her, not Molly…not even John, though the tabloids did still love to hint at a ménage a trois between the married doctor, his willing wife and the sexy consulting detective. So soon brunches and shopping trips with Molly to ply her for her secrets became dinners and drinks to commiserate on how it felt to be ignored by someone as devastatingly handsome as Sherlock. Molly understood, she commiserated, but she said there were other people far more deserving than Sherlock. They were out there; she just had to look.

Her attractions had always been so focused on the physical, on what pleased her aesthetically, that it took her a little time to realize that Molly did something to her on an emotional level, something few others had done. Perhaps the closest had been Kate, when she had let her get close. But there had been few moments of emotional intimacy between her and her assistant and far more moments of physical intimacy; with Molly it was quite the opposite. She felt herself opening up to Molly, sharing bits of a past she scarcely liked to think about, hopes for a future she wasn’t sure she deserved, while the touches on arms and kisses on cheeks were fleeting.

Molly was quite pretty, she realized one day, in her own way. She looked nice in the trousers and button down shirts she wore to the hospital or the figure flattering dresses she wore to dinner. When she dressed to impress she really did impress, with a figure sporting nice, rounded curves. Her breasts were small and pert, her arse just the right size. She looked best with her hair down, brushed so it looked silky with just a few soft waves in it, and when she absently tucked it back behind her ear, well, that was very enticing and definitely worthy of a licked lip.

She just wasn’t sure how to proceed. She knew Molly had only been with men. Would she consider a woman? Would she consider a woman with her scandalous past? Would she consider a woman known for making man and women beg in the bedroom when she took a whip or a riding crop to them? Would she forgive her her past and focus on a future together? The mere fact she wanted an actual future and not just a dalliance told her that this…this was important. Molly was important.

It all changed in an instant. There had been an incident during a case of Sherlock’s that Molly was helping on. Molly had been injured and was badly shaken, and as soon as she could she came to her door, banging on it frantically. When she came to answer the door Molly stood there, drenched from the rain, and she stepped close and framed her face and kissed her. It took her a moment to process, just a few seconds, but she pulled Molly close, ignoring the wetness seeping into her clothing, kissing her back until hands began roaming and clothing began to be removed.

She had taken charge their first time, making sure it was pleasurable for her, memorable, teaching her at the same time. There was no noise other than the rain outside, the storm seeming to grow louder, grow stronger the longer they were together. But it was glorious, it was everything she could have hoped for. They collapsed on the bed together, sated, staying close and entwined, and she felt at peace.

She woke up hours later, almost afraid she would be alone, almost afraid it would all have been a dream, but she found Molly there, sliding a hand to the small of her back, looking at her with a shy smile on her face. “Hi,” she said.

“Hello,” she replied, grinning back, run.

“I…” Molly trailed off and then she gave a small laugh. “I don’t know why I’m laughing. I suppose…I don’t think I’ve felt this good in a long time, and it’s hilarious because I know I shouldn’t since I almost died yesterday.”

“I see,” she said, moving a hand to Molly’s waist.

“But it’s not funny, is it?” Molly asked. “It’s not a joke. It’s something…lovely. Special. I mean, if there is something between us.”

“You know I am not someone who likes relationships,” she said. “But…I would be willing, with you. I’m not a dominatrix anymore, I don’t have clients, so you don’t have to worry about that. And I think you could more than fulfill me, and I can _certainly_ fulfill your needs.”

Molly blushed. “So, this isn’t a one-off fling?” she asked, looking down.

She moved her hand to Molly’s face, caressing it gently for a moment, and then moved a few fingers under her chin, lifting it until they were looking at each other. “Margaret Anne Hooper, would you kindly go out on a proper date with me, whenever it is we decide to leave this bed?”

Molly grinned at that, and then leaned in and kissed her softly. “I would like that very much, Irene.”

“Good,” she murmured against her lips before kissing her again. It would be strange, and take some getting used to, but while she hadn’t planned on falling for the pathologist, she didn’t regret it one bit.


End file.
